Genesis
by Nemesis-Neurosis
Summary: Neo stumbles upon something which is far more dangerous than any Agent he's ever dealt with. He must join with someone most unexpected in order to succeed.


Author disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix characters, ok? If I did, then the whole of the trilogy would be   
  
completely warped, and most definately wrong. Be thankful that I am just a mere Fanfic author, nothing more.  
  
Ah yes. I own one character. Just the one. Her name is Deva (this will later change to something else as the  
  
story progresses).  
  
Righto. On with the story.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Merovingian typed the last few codes into the computer, pressed the 'enter' key and sat back, waiting.  
  
"She is complete.....Now I will be able to carry out my plan accordingly." He gave a short, cold laugh as he  
  
imagined wiping out Neo. "Then I will be even after he destroyed my faithful programmes..." 'Operation complete'  
  
flashed across the screen in bold, green letters. The Merovingian smiled nastily. "And so it begins mon ami...."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm in." Neo said, glancing at Trinity who nodded curtly. Snapping the mobile phone closed, Neo motioned  
  
towards the building surrounded by shadow.   
  
"He's in there." He said, pointing to the row of windows on the top floor.   
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes." Neo gazed up at the darkened windows. "He's in there." He paused for a moment, allowing the cool  
  
night air to rush through his digital selfs' hair. "We'd better get going. I feel that he won't be hanging around for  
  
much longer." Taking one last look up at the windows, Neo made a run for the huge double doors at the bottom  
  
of the building, Trinity hot on his heels. Slowing to a halt, he kicked them open and dashed inside, climbing the   
  
stairs two at a time.  
  
"He's on the move, hurry!" Neo cried as he sprinted around the corner and up the next flight of stairs.  
  
A loud thump and the sound of breaking glass froze the two of them in their tracks. Trinity glanced at Neo.  
  
"What do you think...." A terrified scream cut her off, making the rest of her sentence inaudiable. Shaking  
  
the feeling off, Neo began to run again. Higher and higher. 10th floor......11th floor. Almost there.  
  
"And it would be much more convenient if they had elevators in this damned place." He spat bitterly as  
  
he lurched around the corner and threw the door open at the end of the corridor, revealing another corridor and yet  
  
more doors. There was another loud thump and then the sound of a gun-shot.  
  
"Stay here." Neo said, turning to Trinity.  
  
"But...."  
  
"Just do it. I don't know what might be lurking in there, and I don't want you to get hurt." Trinity opened her  
  
mouth to say something, but closed it again. She knew it was usless trying to argue with him once he'd made up  
  
his mind. Always stubborn. But then again, so was she.  
  
"A-Alright. I'll wait. But if you need any help, just shout." She called after his retreating back.  
  
Neo slowed to a walk as he neared the end of the corridor. There were only 3 doors left. All the previous ones  
  
were either non-existant, meaning that he could see straight into them, or barred and silent. He looked from one door  
  
to the next. Taking the nearest one to him, Neo crept towards it, taking great care in being as silent as possible and  
  
listened. Silence.....  
  
"Ok then. Maybe the next." He muttered to himself. Removing his ear from the wood, Neo made his way   
  
cautiously towards the next door along. The sound of breaking glass and another gun-shot shattered the silence like  
  
a stone does a window. Neo whirled around to see that a large bullet hole had appeared in the door he'd just listened  
  
at.  
  
"Holy shit. That was close." Doubling back, he jogged towards the door and opened it. He let out a small  
  
gasp of surprise. "My god....." Neos' eyes fell upon the figure bound to the chair placed in the middle of the  
  
apartment. Battered and bruised, the Merovingian slowly lifted his head and fixed his once bright eyes on Neo.  
  
"Find them...." He wheezed. Neo frowned.  
  
"Find who?"  
  
"Them! My wife and that goddamned program." He coughed, tiny splatters of blood falling onto his  
  
shirt. Neo edged nearer, still not sure whether the Merovingian was playing some kind of trick on him or not.  
  
"But....But why?" The Merovingian coughed again, bringing up more blood.  
  
"I will answer that question." A cold female voice answered him. Neo looked over at the desk. A big, black  
  
leather chair was behind it, facing the windows.  
  
"Go on then." Neo said, glancing at the Merovingian again. "Tell me why." The woman laughed. Not the nice,  
  
cheerful laugh you'd normally hear from a pleasent young lady, but a laugh riddled with venom and hatred.  
  
"Very well, Mr Anderson." The leather chair spun around, revealing the owner of the voice. The woman  
  
had white-blonde hair which framed her pale, sharp features. She was dressed all in white, which gave the impression  
  
that she was dead. The only thing that wasn't white was her eyes, those jet black eyes with the look of someone  
  
who has gone quite mad. "The reason why he wants you to find me and his foolish wife is...well, to put it bluntly,  
  
he wants to destroy us."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Let me start from the beginning." She said, standing up and moving around the desk. "He created me."  
  
She began, pointing to the Merovingian. "He wanted me to destroy you. But then his meddlesome wife screwed  
  
around with my programmings, and changed them so that I destroyed him instead of you. She likes you Mr  
  
Anderson......She's very jealous of Trinity.....But, alas, being the fool that she is, she didn't program me correctly, and  
  
now something has happened.....Something inside me has changed.....And now I take orders from no-one. He tried to   
  
erase me, in an attempt to re-build me. But I refused to let go. Why should I just allow myself to be removed like that?  
  
I rebelled. I broke free..." She paused and made her way towards the two men. "He panicked of course, and tried to kill   
  
me by shooting me." She laughed, and sat down on the Merovingians' lap. "Stupid man...." She spat, running her hand  
  
through his hair, "You were the one who created me, so surely you must have known that you made me  
  
indestructable.....Or did it temporarily slip your mind?" Smirking, she pulled his head back and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Such a shame.....Such a terrible shame..." She let go of his hair, and his head flopped forward onto his chest.  
  
"What is a shame?" Neo asked, watching her closely.  
  
"Why Mr Anderson! I would have thought that obvious." She said, her smirk still firmly in place. "It is  
  
such a terrible shame that he has to die....." She said, running her long nails down the Merovingians' face, leaving  
  
tiny trails of blood where the skin had been torn away. "And he was fairly good looking too....." She gave a huge, fake sigh.   
  
"Though everyone has to go at some point, do they not, Mr Anderson?"  
  
Neo took a step forward. He knew he shouldn't be feeling sorry for the Merovingian, but he did. This....  
  
monster was toying with him, like a cat does a mouse before they kill them.  
  
"Deva...." The Merovingian croaked, "Please....Listen to me..."  
  
"Deva? Yes......You called me that, didn't you? From the word, 'devine' I believe. That's want you wanted me  
  
to be....Devine.....No. I will no longer be known as Deva." She removed herself from his lap and crossed to the windows  
  
again. Deva cast a fleeting glance back at Neo. "I am spreading....Some may call me a virus....And I suppose that is  
  
true. I AM a virus. Eating away at certain parts of the system until nothing is left." She laughed coldly. "So long for  
  
now Mr Anderson. You will be seeing a lot more of me, the Genesis Virus." And with that, she jumped straight through  
  
the window. Neo ran towards the hole and peered through it. She had gone. Disappeared into thin air. He turned  
  
and headed towards the door.  
  
"Mr....Anderson...." The Merovingian said pleedingly. "Don't go.....Help me...." He coughed, and more blood  
  
dribbled down his chin. "Untie me.....Please...." He seemed so small, so helpless, a shadow of his former ostentatious  
  
self, and Neo felt a twinge of guilt. If he left him, the Genesis Virus would come back and kill him.  
  
"If I untie you, you must promise to help me." Neo said, looking the Merovingian square in the eye.  
  
"No backstabbing, you understand?" The Merovingian nodded dumbly. "Good. Because if I find out that you plan to  
  
dispose of me once you're free, you will die." Neo pulled out a knife and slit the ropes that were binding the  
  
Merovingians' hands and feet to the chair. "Come on. We'd better get out of here." He pulled him to his feet, and  
  
draped one of his arms around his shoulders. "I'll help you walk." Slowly, they headed towards the door and out into  
  
the corridor. Every so often, the Merovingian would trip and fall to the floor, and Neo would pull him up again,  
  
sometimes slightly more roughly than he had intended, and they would begin to walk again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trinity paced up and down the same stretch of corridor. Neo had been gone for quite some time now, and  
  
she was getting worried. She stopped and listened. The sound of shuffling feet was getting closer. She braced herself  
  
just incase it was something bad, like an Agent. When she saw Neo come around the corner, she breathed a sigh of  
  
relief and relaxed. Of course he was alright. Why shouldn't he be? He is The One. But wait....Who is that he is   
  
helping? Trinity frowned as Neo and the limping Merovingian drew closer.  
  
"What the-? Why......." She began.  
  
"Trinity. There is something out there.....A virus. We need to get him out of here."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just help me Trinity." Reluctantly, Trinity draped the Merovingians' other arm around her neck and they  
  
began the long walk down to the ground floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Up on the roof, the Genesis Virus looked down on the three of them, walking at snails' pace towards the  
  
jet black vehicle that was parked down the road from the building they had just left.   
  
"I will find you......Mark my word.....I will find you, and destroy you.....All of you....." Genesis said, a nasty  
  
smile fixed upon her lips.  
  
Ok. It was short. Nevermind, eh? Please r & r. It would make me happy. ^_^ 


End file.
